The darkness of the night
by Whovian69
Summary: Damon met a girl who isn't human,nor a vampire. What Damon doesn't know - she's a daughter of Hades. What will happen to Damon if he meets a girl who is just as much surrounded by death and darkness as he is? Is Elena really the only one who can save him?


The night started off pretty normal as always for Damon. He layed there on the meadow in the middle of the woods and asked himself once again, what the hell was going on between him and Elena. She was a beauty, but that wasn't the reason he loved her. He had plenty of beautiful, stunning women. Neither was it her intelligence or her humor. He had women funnier and smarter then her too. It was something he couldn't quite grab.

Her humanity? No, he had human girlfriends, and while he quite enjoyed their presence something was always missing. The compelling so they don't call him off was also annoying. So what was it? Then a thought came over him. And it horryfied him so much that his whole body stirred. What if he only loved her because his brother did? Just as he was about to recall some poems or songs to forget the question. Something trumbled from the shadows into his meadow. He was already ready to jump up and fight or compell whoever came here, when he smelled it.

Astonished he stood there in the middle of the meadow. It was human, sure but... but there was something else in there. Like... like mud or gold or diamonds or death... He couldn't quite grab it and while all these thoughts only costed a few seconds to cross his mind, the _thing _went on running through the meadow. Damon didn't know what it was running from, but as long as he didn't know for sure what this thing was he couldn't spend his thoughts on thinking what the thing was it was running from. Just as he decided that, the girl ran into him. And it was really a _girl _. She was young, younger than Damon rememberd himself ever to be. She looked at him with a scared expression. "Oh no! Mister you've got to run, this Thing is chasing me and... and.." she drifted off while staring at Damon. It wasn't an uncommon reaction of girls to his apperance so he just waited patiently and tried to stiffle an annoyed sigh.

"You're dead."

The voice of the girl was suddenly horryfied, her heart rate sped up dangerously fast. "I don't know what you mean" came the usual answer from Damon, with a smug cute little grin that always made the girls go wild. But the girl didn't seem to be impressed

"You're Dead. I can see it. I can feel it. You... how can you be talking?" her voice became slightly high pitched by the end of the sentence and this time Damon didn't try to supress his sigh. He looked deep into her dark eyes and sayied: "You didn't see or feel anyhing, I'm just a random guy you fell over and you want me to take you home... err where do you live?" The girl cocked an eyebrow, suddenly she seemed much cooler "What's up with the eye-fucking thing? Seriously bro, you're pretty stunning but aren't you a little bit too... I don't know... _dead_ for me?" Damon blinked rapidetly. "What do you think I am?" he asked, playing cocky but there was an edge in his voice that called him off.

The girl noticed it too because instead of just saying "A hot,dead body, you moron" she took a step back, out of his arms and looked at him seriously. Damon, still struggeling with the fact that he immediately missed her warmth, tryied to stay still at her observation. Suddenly she grabbed his face with her hand and brushed her thumb over his cheek. Damon backed off so fast her hand was still in the air where his face had been. She didn't seem to notice though, she just murmured: "He blushes, he breathes, he talks, he's dead" and stared at him with a weird mixture of fascination and confusion. No fear like before. She wasn't afraid.

Before he could stop himself Damon asked "Why aren't you afraid of me?" while slowly approaching again. The girl shrugged "Why should I be? You would have killed me if you wanted to and apperantly you're not like the other dead people I know." Then a smug smile spread across her lips as she looked at him "Also you wouldn't stand a chance in a fight with me, sweete." Damon chuckeld and ran to her until he was only a few inches away from her face. "I could still kill you in an instand_ sweete _" She grinned up at him and open her mouth to say something when they heard the snarling of a dog. She cursed under her breath and turned around, almost as fast as Damon could and suddenly, she had a black sword in her hand. Damon almost laughed at the ancient weapon in her hands when a huge black dog jumped into the meadow. And by huge I mean GIANT. The dogs head easily reached the top of a few old trees in the wood. "What.." Damon started when the girls voice cut him off "Run dead boy, run. If this thing reaches you, you will be dead FOR REAL"

Then she took the sword into one hand and ran towards the giant black dog. Damon wanted to help her but she was faster than he thought. She was almost 5 feet away from the dog when she jumped off the ground and flew, impossibly high for a human, onto the dogs head. The dog tried to shake her off, ran with the head into a few trees and would have cut down not less of them, but then the girl had turned around on his head and stuck her sword into the right eye of the dog. Immediately, the dog started to turn into sand. That's when Damon woke up from his staring and ran to keep the girl from falling. He wasn't fast enough but that didn't matter. The girl made a salto, fell on her feet, rolled herself off and stood back on her feet like a cat would have done.

"Wow, kitten that was some serious fighting" Damon said. Kitten turned her head and looked at him midly suprised. "I thought I told you to run dead boy" Damon grinned at her nickname for him "I couldn't let you alone with this giant flea catcher. But it didn't seem like you needed my help." Kitten looked at him with a tired smile and sayied "Well, now that you know what I'm capable of, you might want to think twice over the answer; Could you find me some place to rest? I don't have any money with me and I actually have no fucking Idea where I am." He looked at her, trying to figure out what she was. Could she be a vampire? Was it because of that, that she wasn't compelled earlier? Was it because of that, that her eyes seemed so much older than her, at highest, 17 years old body? Well there was only one way to find out. "Sure Kitten, you can stay at my place for however long you want." She smiled happy, maybe she shouldn't have trusted a stranger – much less a dead stranger – enough to just go and sleep over at his place, but she had a weird feeling, the same feeling that overcame her when she realized he was dead, that he wouldn't do anything to her. Suddenly it was like everything that happend to her the last few days just crashed over her, the hunting, the running, the killing, just everything. And when she fell down this time, Damon was fast enough by her side to catch her. So he stared in wonder at this young little girl, who killed a giant black Dog with a sword and – witch was far more important – who wasn't afraid of him.


End file.
